Summer Vacation
by d a n g s h i n i e
Summary: The crew head up to a vacation home provided by Abe's parents for a week. The boys are overjoyed to be away from home; it was time to lay back and enjoy their time away from school, and no better way than this! RATED M FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS.


A/N; The crew head up to a vacation home provided by Abe's parents for a week. The boys are overjoyed to be away from home; it was time to lay back and

enjoy their time away from school, and no better way than this! However, Abe's intentions aren't just set on kicking back, it's thinking about his feelings for

someone. What could possibly go wrong?

Dangshinie; Ahhwahhh, so excited to write my VERY first fic. I'm starting off slow... might be terrible writing. Forgive me and correct me wherever I'm wrong.

c': Enjoy!

Abe; Yes, enjoy.

Mihashi; a-ahm, I agree with Abe Kun!

Hanai; oh hush...

* * *

><p>'On the school field in summer,<p>

We jumped over the white lines without a care.

We felt like we could reach the sun,

We weren't afraid of anything.'

Everyone sang. It was almost as if everything and anything was at ease. No reason to be sad or angry. Just have fun. That is, until Sakaeguchi turned in his

seat on the bus and faced the others.

"Oi, lower your volume! We're in public," He spoke, his voice a little louder than the ongoing chatter from the vehicle.

"Can you blame us for our excitement?" Izumi spoke next, his face beaming. The others nodded in agreement and playfully punched each other, muttering

the next lines of the song so as not to disturb anyone around like they just had. Sakaeguchi ignored the question and returned to his original sitting position

facing Abe and Mihashi.

"Are you guys excited?" Abe asked, breaking the silence between the three. Sakaeguchi stared out of the glass window right by his seat, his eyes scanning

the changing landscape as they started their journey towards their location.

"Huh? Oh, yes Abe Kun... I'm excited for this trip." Mihashi panicked to mutter out. That shyness. Abe was almost irritated that it hadn't faded as he had

expected. But there was something about it, too. Something that made him want to reach over and hug him. Like a puppy. Mihashi was like a puppy. Abe

snapped out of his thoughts when Sakaeguchi spoke.

"I think I know who isn't." He said softly, most likely so the others wouldn't have their attention drawn.

"Who?" Mihashi asked timidly. Sakaeguchi moved to lean against the window now, his legs propped up on the empty seat beside him.

"Tajima," Sakaeguchi said plainly. Abe's eyebrow twitched up into a raise.

"He seemed most excited about it when I invited him..." Abe thought out loud. Sakaeguchi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Mihashi was on the edge of

his seat waiting for a reason. Literally. Abe grabbed the back of his uniform and pulled him back into the comforts of his seat.

"His grandpa," Sakaeguchi paused and took advantage of stealing a look at the boys behind him. Still playing around, Tajima included. "He's in the hospital

again. Doesn't seem like he's interested in telling anyone about it or acting like anything's wrong. My mother told me. Sounds like he isn't doing too good but

his mother sent him on this trip to give him some time away from worry."

Mihashi's eyebrows knotted. How terrible. Tajima had always been worrying about his grandpa, but he always stayed so strong and didn't worry anyone

else about it. It was almost as if he wanted to deal with it alone. It was respectable, but not so good for Tajima's emotional being.

"Ah, I see. I'm wondering if Tajima's putting on an act right now or if he's genuinely happy. You can never tell with him," Abe whispered. Mihashi looked over

at Tajima. You really couldn't tell. He seemed so happy, now. A large smile playing at his face and really bad notes being hit emerging from him. The singing

was a bit much now. Mihashi was sure that the other passengers had had just about enough. Abe seemed to notice too...

"Oi, enough! Try something else, like car games. We've only got about an hour left of this ride, no more singing." Abe scolded, his poker face unchanging

after the very short lecture.

An hour huh? Mihashi took advantage of catching up on his sleep. Abe's shoulder seemed like the perfect place to do so. So he did.

- {Arrival} -

"Alright everyone, listen up," Abe shouted to the group of boys in front of him. They all seemed to quiet down, now, looking at the large home in front of

them. "I'll be picking rooms and sleeping arrangements, so listen close! Also, I'll be explaining more about the rules as soon as we get inside. So, get inside."

Abe finished, pointing to the door a couple of feet away.

As soon as everyone was sitting in the living room of the house in front of Abe, who was standing with a very large bag slung over his shoulder. It was

silent. Abe looked like he was thinking as he scanned the group.

"Now, rules. No sneaking into the kitchen after midnight, we all need to eat, got that? Sleeping in other rooms is acceptable, but only if someone agrees to

switch. I don't want overcrowded rooms and empty rooms. Take advantage of the space," He paused. "No girls allowed, no music after ten, no tomfoolery

around the rooms and no pranks at. all."

The group nodded in approval.

"Rules were basic enough. You guys should know the rest. No loopholes. Now. I'll be explaining sleeping arrangements. Two per room, there's ten of us. Do

the math," Abe almost demanded.

"Ah, two people in each... so five rooms." Izumi spoke loudly. Abe nodded.

"Let's see here... Izumi and Hanai, Mizutani and Oki, Tajima and Nishihiro, Suyama and Sakaeguchi." Abe further said, pointing to each of the boys as he

spoke their names. Mihashi slowly raised his hand from the very back of the group.

"Yes, Mihashi?" Abe inquired.

"T-That leaves me with you, right?" Mihashi asked.

"Yes." Abe replied simply. Mihashi's face tinged pink as he looked down to the floor.

"Okay okay, now any problems?" Abe asked subtly. None.

"You may do whatever is needed. First pick of the room gets it. Go," Abe commanded. The boys shot off in several directions, that is except Mihashi and

Hanai.

"Any chances I could switch with Nishihiro?" Hanai began. Abe raised his eyebrow.

"I asked for problems earlier," Abe advised.

"Well sure, but I wasn't going to pressure any changes on the others." Hanai argued. Mihashi stood silently beside Hanai, eyes directed towards the ground.

"Fine, but you'll have to sort that out with Nishihiro himself... Maybe convince him to want to be around Izumi instead. Wait," Abe stopped himself. "Why

would you want to be with Tajima? He's a wreck, haven't you heard?" Abe spoke quietly.

"I know, that's why," Hanai admitted. "I need to be there for him,"

"Okay, well go do that. Don't say anything stupid either." Abe dismissed him. Hanai bowed respectfully and set off to find Nishihiro and Tajima.

"Now, Mihashi. Where would you like to sleep?" Abe inquired calmly.

"I'll change rooms." Mihashi exclaimed. Abe's eyebrows knitted as he stared at the top of the shorter pitcher's head... as always.

"What... What do you mean? Why would you do that?" Abe laughed.

"I don't want to bother you... I mean, you'd want to be with someone l-like Sakaeguchi right?" Mihashi predicted. Abe shook his head as he chuckled.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Abe pointed out as he wholeheartedly ran his fingers through the shorter boys hair. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's pick

a room. I've got the perfect one," Abe reassured as he grabbed Mihashi's hand to lead him down the hallway. Mihashi had never felt himself blush so hard

until now.


End file.
